1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a correction device in a power steering apparatus for vehicles such as automobiles, in which the operator's steering force is assisted by a hydraulic power cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally stated, as travelling speed of vehicles increases, the steering resistance decreases and the steering response becomes more sensitive, as a consequence of which the unskilled operator sometimes tends to erroneously drive the vehicle, when the latter is being travelled at a high speed, resulted from his excessive operation of the steering handle. The aforementioned power steering apparatus that may lightly manage the handle operation shows a marked tendency noted above.